Harvey Dent (Nolanverse)
| Death = | Quotation = You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. | Speaker = Harvey Dent | QuoteSource = Dark Knight (Movie) | HistoryText = The Gotham City district attorney, Harvey Dent was hailed as the city's "White Knight;" he is getting more and more successful in rounding up all the criminals that plague Gotham City. Batman and Lieutenant James Gordon contemplate bringing Dent in on their plan to eradicate the mob, and the possibility that Dent will become the hero to the people that Batman cannot be. At the same time, Dent is dating his Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes and is planning to marry her. An old friend of Rachel, Bruce Wayne, meets them at a restaurant and decides to throw a fundraising party for Dent's campaign. The mob bosses see this combined effort of Dent, Batman, Gordon, and Gotham City Police taking their money and see this as a threat. After Batman arrests their Chinese accountant, Lau, they hire an insane crime mastermind known as The Joker to kill the hero. The Joker kills a Batman impersonator and leaves with him a clue on his next three victims: Commissioner Loeb, Judge Surrillo and Harvey Dent. At the fundraising party, Bruce talks to Rachel about their "future together," where it turns obvious that Bruce still loves Rachel. Later, Dent asks Rachel in a private area if she will marry him. Before she can give a full answer, Dent is locked in a room just as the Joker interrupts the party, wanting to know where Dent is so that he can kill him. When the Joker cannot find Dent, he states that he will settle for his loved ones and proceeds to talk with Rachel. However,Batman arrives and takes on the Joker. The next day, at a public service memorial for the late Commissioner, the Joker, disguised as a military official, shoots at the mayor of the city. But at the last moment Jim Gordon jumps in front of him getting shot in the back, yet saving the mayor. Dent manages to capture and interrogate a thug working for the Joker. However, his interrogation is interrupted by Batman. Realizing what is happening, Wayne, disguised as Batman, states to Dent that he needs to reveal who he truly is, Wayne, in order to save Gotham and stop the killings. At a press conference held by Dent the next day, Wayne is about to step forth but before he can do so, Dent publicly admits to being "the Batman" to draw the Joker out of hiding. Arrested and in route to re-location, Dent’s transport is ambushed by the Joker and a semi-rig full of his henchmen and thugs. The Joker attempts to kill Dent during transport, but wounds up captured by Batman and Gordon, who faked his death. Harvey gets out of the truck and into a cruiser, and says he is off to see his girlfriend. Later, the now Commissioner Gordon, after reuniting with his family, gets a call explaining that Harvey never made it home. Dent wakes up tied to a chair, in a warehouse filled with gasoline barrels and a bomb, with a telephone planted so he can talk to Rachel, who is in a similar location away from there. The two reassure each other that everything will be okay as Dent attempts to escape but fails and falls and the left side of his face is immersed in oil. Batman arrives to rescue him (although expecting Rachel to be there), and as Dent is carried away of the warehouse by the hero, it explodes igniting the oil that saturated Dent's face. Batman visits Dent in the hospital, and leaves him the two-headed coin that they found at the Rachel's warehouse which exploded and killed her. One side of the coin is still shiny, while the other side is scrapped and burnt, alluding to Harvey's eventual transformation to Two-Face. Harvey wakes up in the hospital with a large bandage over half of his face, finds his now burnt two-headed coin, and screams out in his frustration behind losing the one person he loved. Commissioner Gordon visits Dent and tries to tell him how sorry he is for what has transpired, questioning why Dent refused skin grafts and how he can stand to be in unrelenting agony over his disfigurement. Harvey is filled with rage for Gordon not listening to him when he warned Gordon not to trust the corrupt officers that Dent investigated during his time in Internal Affairs which has resulted in Dent's disfigurement and ultimately Rachel's death. Dent asks Gordon to tell him the nickname they had for him when he was in internal affairs to which Gordon replies "Harvey Two-Face." The Joker then arrives at the recently-evacuated hospital where Dent is and talks to him, convincing Dent to exact revenge on the cops, mobsters, Gordon and Batman for killing his love. The Joker then gives Dent his gun and points it at his own head, telling Dent to "introduce a little anarchy". Dent picks up his coin and explains the rules: shiny side, he lives; burnt side, he dies; which the Joker finds amusing. He then flips it, but finds the Joker innocent and allows him to live. Dent takes the gun and his coin and leaves as the Clown Prince of Crime blows up the hospital. "Two-Face" now confronts the corrupt cops and the mobsters one by one, flipping his coin to decide their fates. He kills a corrupt cop named Wurtz, faces Maroni in his car. Although the coin spares Maroni, it condemns his driver, and the car to crashes. Two-Face confronts Ramirez, forcing her to call Gordon's family and tell his wife and two sons to meet him at the exact spot where Rachel was killed. They believe her because they trust her. Afterwords, Two-Face flips a coin for Ramirez's life and it lands on the clean side, so he just knocks her out and heads on. As Gordon arrives at the building where the Joker is keeping people hostage, he gets a call from his family telling him they are being held captive by Two-Face in the place where Rachel was killed. Gordon rushes off to save his family as Batman breaks in to the building. In the building where Rachel died, Gordon arrives to see Two-Face holding his family hostage. Two-Face knocks him to the ground tells him that he is going to make him suffer just as he did, as he grabs his young son Jimmy and prepares to flip the coin for his fate. Batman arrives and tells him to stop, and to blame the people responsible for Rachel's death. So then Two-Face flips the coin for Batman, which lands on the burnt, scarred side, and Two-Face shoots him. He then flips the coin for himself and it lands on the clean side. As he is flipping the coin for Gordon's son, he tells Gordon to lie to the boy and tell him that everything will be alright, just as Dent himself had to tell Rachel earlier seconds before she was killed. Batman gets up and tackles him and they fall off of the building together. Batman hands Jimmy up to Gordon as Batman himself falls to the ground next to Two-Face, who was dead. As Gordon climbs down to check on Batman, he laments that the Joker actually won by turning Harvey Dent, the best of them, and tore him down. Batman tells Gordon that the people of Gotham must never know about Two-Face's killings, and to blame them on Batman himself, basically turning himself into an outlaw in the eyes of the people of Gotham. At Dent's memorial service, Gordon reluctantly smashes the Bat-Signal above the MCU building. As the cops begin to chase Batman, he hops on his Batpod and speeds out into the night. Gordon notes to his son that Batman is the hero Gotham deserves, but not the hero it needs right now. That was Harvey Dent. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Extensive Knowledge of Law' *'Intimidation' | Strength = *'Average': Dent has the strength of a man his height and age who engages in regular excercise. | Weaknesses = *'Cannot Make Decisions without his Coin' | Equipment = *'Two-Face's Coin': Dent uses a coin that is scarred on one side to make his decisions as Two Face. Before his accident, the coin was "doubled-headed" but was burned on one side in the explosion. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Pistol' | Notes = * The role of Harvey Two-Face Dent was played by Aaron Eckhart in the 2008 film The Dark Knight. * Christopher Nolan and David S. Goyer had originally considered using Dent in Batman Begins, but they replaced him with the new character Rachel Dawes when they realized they "couldn't do him justice". | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * I Believe In Harvey Dent }} Category:Law Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2008 Character Debuts